Kitty Love
by blueshock
Summary: Lance and Kurt both like Kitty, so they come up with a whole bunch of crazy games to try to see which one can win her. Plz R


**Chapter One**

Kitty walked down the hall of school. Lance was leaning up against some lockers with a grin on his face. Kitty was about to walk past him.

"Hey Kitty," Lance said, following her.

"Don't you have like someone else to bug," Kitty said, walking into her class.

Lance stopped and was about to walk out of the school when Kurt ran into him. Lance and Kurt both fell to the ground, Kurts work going everywhere.

"Watch where your going geek," Lance yelled, before he noticed a paper with Kitty's name on it.

Lance picked up the paper while Kurt picked up his work. Lance looked at the paper which had Kitty's name all over it with hearts and stars. Lance wripped the paper up and looked at Kurt.

"You don't have a chance with Kitty, shes mine," Lance said, folding his arms.

"No shes not," Kurt said," your not dating, so I can go out vith her if I vant."

"You wanna bet," Lance said, making the ground shake.

"Fine, I bet that I can beat you at any games that you can come up vith," Kurt said, folding his arms with a grin on his face.

"Your on," Lance said," Winner gets Kitty."

"Fine," Kurt said, "today after school than."

"Fine," Lance said, pushing Kurt back down.

_After School_

Kurt walked out to the football field to see a big crowd of students, cheering and waving flags, with his or Lance's names on them. Scott ran up to Kurt with a flag with Lance's name on it.

"Vhat?" Kurt yelled," Vho's side are you on? How the heck did everyone find out so fast and where did you get all this stuff?"

"Storage locker behind the field," Scott said," They only had twenty with your name on them and Jean bought the last one. I'm stil routing for you man. Kick his rocky butt."

Lance was standing by the stand with Pietro.

"Thanks for getting this set up," Lance said," Kurt won't show his real self in public and that's my number one rule."

"You owe me big time," Pietro said," I cancelled three dates for this."

"Why didn't you bring them here?" Lance asked.

"You idiot," Pietro said," I can't have three dates at the same place, they would get suspious when I ran off and sat by another girl and what me kissing them, I wouldn't of been able to do that either. It would of just been a waste of a date and I can't waste those."

"Whatever man," Lance said, walking out to the middle of the field where Kurt was standing.

"In corner number one we have Lance, the destroyer of blue people," the announcer shouts," And in corner two we have Kurt, the blue people."

"Hey," Kurt yelled.

"And the rules," the announcer continues to shout," All mutants must be in their original forms, no eye poking, ear pulling, no groin shots, and no protective gear."

"You heard him blue boy," Lance said," Play by the rules, take it off."

"But," Kurt said, "I'm stil in my pjs."

"Obey the rules," fans shouted.

"But-"

"No butts," Lance said as he laughed.

Kurt groaned before taking off his image induser. The fans went quiet for a second, before beginning to shout again. Kurt looked up at everyone and sighed.

"Lets get this party started," Kurt said," Vhat's first."

As if on cue the announcer shouts," And the first round will be javeling, players take your position. First player to knock the other off the bull wins."

"Vhat kind of game is this?" Kurt asked.

"My kind of game," Lance said," Now sattle up that bull blue boy."

"Let the Love games begin," the announcer shouts.

Lance ran to one end of the field to his bull, which was a chocolate brown bull. Kurt ran to his bull, which was snow white with evil red eyes. Four guys were holding down the bull so it wouldn't attack the crowd. Kurt got on his bull while Lance got on his. A girl in a black bikini gave the checkered flag while two other girls in red and yellow bikini's gave the boys their long quetips.

"How am I suppose to kill him with this?" Lance asked.

"You're not suppose to kill him," The girl giggled as she rubbed her hand up his leg," Win this for me."

"Why? I'm doing this for Kitty," Lance said.

The girl stopped giggling and walked away. Lance held up his long guetip and got ready to ride. Kurt did the same. The girl with the flag started doing a little dance.

"Go Lance," The girl shouted, before running off, "Oh begin."

The guys let go of the bulls but the bulls didn't charge at each other. They started bucking and spinning. This continued for about five minutes. Kurt had dropped his quetip and grabbed the bulls horns just to hold on, while Lance stil had his quetip and trying to hold on at the same time.

The announcer shouted, "When did this become a bull riding game. Someone knock someone off already. This is getting BORING."

The bulls had spun closer to each other. Lance saw his chance and swung his quetip around and hit Kurt on the chest, knocking him off the back. His bull stopped bucking and spinning and sat on him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Lance said, as his bull calmed down," These are trained bulls sucker."

"I'm going to get you next round," Kurt coughed, teleporting out from under the bull.

"You don't have a chance in the next round," Lance laughed.

* * *

A/N: Wow a new story. I have been trying to work on this one for awhile and finally came up with stuff for it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
